


Valentine's Day

by Bellagia8



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, These boys are so in love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: "Freddie, all I can say is that as long as it is genuine Deaky is going to love it!" Brian said giving Freddie an understanding look.OrIt's Valentine's Day and Freddie is planning on proposing to John! The Valentine's Day proposal fic that no one asked for!





	Valentine's Day

It was always nice to have help with Valentine's Day planning. But when your friends are Brian May and Roger Taylor the help was very different.

After 3 years of dating, Freddie was finally going to propose to John. He knew it wasn't legal technically but honestly Freddie didn't care. He had gone out one night and bought his love a simple silver band with a small blue sapphire in the middle. Something nice but not to glitzy for the bass player. 

For the man who changed his life. 

"I don't see why you're making a big deal of it! I mean it's Valentine's Day just get down on one knee and do it" Roger said taking a seat on the one of the stools of the kitchen.

"It's Freddie, Roger you know it's not going to be that simple" Brian deadpanned sitting next to him.

"Darlings could you please stop talking as if I wasn't here and help me please?" Freddie asked nearly pouncing on the kitchen counter. 

The two look at their lead singer. 

"Freddie, all I can say is that as long as it's genuine, Deaky is going to love it" Brian said giving Freddie and understanding look.

And Roger nods.

"Just don't make it huge. You know Deaky. The smaller the better" Roger said.

Freddie sighed.

"Ok, ok, it's going to be a nice, lovely night, dinner, candles, roses, champagne. And then I propose" Freddie says making the mental list in his head.

"And don't forget that post proposal sex!" Roger says smirking as he wrapped an arm around Freddie.

Freddie groaned.

Meanwhile, John was in their master bedroom making his gift for Freddie. He had entrusted Brian to gather all the polaroids he had taken through their relationship. Brian had done so and now here he was making a scrapbook out of them. 

The first picture was from their first gig just a month after he joined Queen. Freddie had insisted on taking a group photo. He had been next to Freddie. The lead singer had an arm around him all smiles. 

John went through more of the pictures and saw another picture. Their first date. Freddie was practically on his lap, leaning his head in the crook of John's neck. 

He remembered his palms sweating as Freddie took him to dinner. He had hoped and prayed that all would go well. And much to his delight it did. Freddie had been the perfect gentleman opening doors for him and pulling his chair out for him. John giggles at the memory. He and Freddie had talked all night long. Though they had known each other for a while now, talking to him on the date was even more amazing.

He had felt so safe and comfortable with him.

Freddie had always made him feel so safe and protected. From the minute John walked into the studio for his audition to now, Freddie was always with him. When the press and media got too bad, Freddie was always there with an arm around him and a kiss once everyone was gone. If he was sick or hurt (and it had happen more times that John would like to admit..) Freddie was the first one by his side his eyes filled with concern. He'd coo and cuddle him with whispers of reassurance that everything would be ok. That he was here and he would keep John safe. 

John smiled as he sorted out all the pictures on the pages. He made sure to leave half of the book empty though. For pictures of their future together. 

He was pulled out of his work by a knock at the door. He sighed and got up and saw Roger at the door.

"Hey Deaky! Bri and I are going to go for a drive want to come with?" Roger asked.

John smiled softly and peered down at the at the hall that led to the kitchen he heard the clang of the pots and pans and giggled. Freddie was up to something. And tonight John would play along.

"Of course! I wouldn't be bothering you and Brian right? I know it's Valentine's Day and all..." John started.

And Roger just wrapped an arm around John. 

"Nonsense, Bri and I have our own little thing planned for tonight, you're never a bother to us Deaks! You know that" Roger says leading John out the door.

It wasn't until night that Brian and Roger returned back home with John in tow. 

"Freddie..? We're back!" John called as he entered the dining room. 

He gasped.

There on the table was a nice bottle of champagne with two glasses, a nice home cooked meal a huge bouquet of red roses and yellow daisies. 

He then felt two arms wrap around him holding him close.

"Happy Valentine's Day my darling" Freddie whispered in his ear. 

John smiled and nuzzled into Freddie turning to hug him.

"You did this?" John asked eyes wide.

"Trust me my love it was harder than it looked" Freddie chuckled kissing his hand.

Freddie then led him to the table, pulling out his chair for him like a gentleman.

Soon they were in front of the fireplace if their spacious living room. Their cats all around them. 

"I have a surprise for you" John says.

"Oh?" Freddie asked softly 

And John nodded.

"Of course" John says.

He bounded up the stairs and got the photo album that was now wrapped. He rushed down the stairs again and placed the box in Freddie's lap.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love" John said softly.

Freddie kisses his cheek and opened the gift. Inside Freddie found a big book. He opened the book slowly and saw all the beautiful memories.

"Oh darling..." Freddie said eyes widening.

"It's all of our memories to first gig, to first date...first kiss..." John said flipping through the pages.

He then flipped to a page that had a picture of the couple with all their cats.

"Our first family photo" John says giggling.

Freddie smiled tearfully and noticed the first empty page. John smiled.

"This is for our future memories" John says cuddling up to him.

Freddie looked down at his lover and nuzzled close. His heart so full of love. He knew what he had to do.

"I know just how to fill in the next page." Freddie said with a smile.

"Yes? How?" John asked eyebrows raised.

"Close your eyes lovie" Freddie said.

John did as he said. Freddie took a deep breath and with shaking hands he pulled out the small ring box. He then maneuvered himself so he was in front of John as he sat on the couch. He got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Open your eyes my darling" Freddie whispered.

John opened his eyes and saw Freddie was now in front of him. His brows furrowed in confusion until he looked down. 

He then saw a small box with a silver ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. John gasped softly his mouth open yet no words coming out.

Freddie looked into John's eyes.

"John...you are the love of my life. I'll never forget the moment I first saw you. Your eyes so wide and so innocent yet so handsome. So perfect." Freddie started.

John could feel the tears in his eyes.

"Freddie..."

"Please my love let me finish....I've started I have to say this. John, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. You saved me. You've changed me and made me a better man. I want to wake up every morning next to you and fall asleep next to you calling you not just my lover....but my husband" Freddie said feeling his own tears falling.

John gasped and smiled feeling all the blood rushing in his body and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Freddie's.

"John Richard Deacon will you marry me?" Freddie asked.

"Yes! Yes!" John sobbed as he practically launched himself into his now new fiancé. He didn't even hear the click of a camera.

Freddie laughed wetly as he held John close. He took the ring out with still shaking hands and slid it on John's ring finger. John smiled widely as he held his hand up to admire the ring.

"Freddie it's perfect" John said kissing him.

"I knew you'd like it" Freddie said.

"I love it" John said.

It was then they head another click of a camera. They looked to the hall and there stood Brian and Roger. They were smiling and Roger even wiped a tear away. In his hand, Brian held his Polaroid camera.

"I got the pictures for your next page" Brian said his eyes shining with pride as he held the developing pictures.

John bolted to them with open arms. They soon were engulfed by the bassist. 

"Congratulations Deaks! Good job Freddie!" Roger said smiling wide as he held John close and nodded to Freddie.

Freddie giggled.

"Thank you! Brian, Roger darlings I can't thank you enough for the help!" Freddie said as he went over to Deaky and Roger.

"It was our pleasure Fred! Congratulations!" Brian said hugging Freddie who in turn hugged John and Roger making it a group hug.

"Thank you" Freddie said.

"Ok you two go to bed and celebrate!" Roger giggled.

John blushed.

"Roger!" He groaned.

Roger laughed even more. 

That night, John lay in Freddie's arms, bodies shining in a light layer of sweat from their love making. He looked down at the angel in his arms.

John looked up at him.

"Sing to me?" John asked nuzzling up to Freddie. 

Freddie smiled softly 

"Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away" Freddie sang softly. 

He stroked John's hair softly. His eyes traveled to John's hand on his chest. His ring shone brightly in the dim lighting. It was then that John fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Freddie smiled.

"Thank you my sweet angel. Happy Valentine's Day" Freddie whispered holding John closer.

Freddie then felt his eyes grow heavy until he finally slipped them closed following his fiancé into a nice peaceful sleep

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, I'll write a sequel if you guys want it! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
